


The Knight's Tale

by sambharsobs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Books, F/F, Ingrid Rarepair Week (Fire Emblem), Knights - Freeform, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, bc ingrid, reading but make it homoerotic, why is this still a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambharsobs/pseuds/sambharsobs
Summary: “You had mentioned that you wanted to read a knight’s tale,” begins Ingrid. "I got you a book that you might like.”Mercedes takes the book with a hum. Slender fingers turn the book to read the summary at the back. Ingrid has read the book cover-to-cover on several occasions, hiding it away under pillowcases and beneath bedspreads, and she knows exactly what Mercedes is about to read.Ingrid blurts, “It’s a romance.”"Oh?"
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	The Knight's Tale

Walking into Mercedes’ room feels like walking into another world.

Everything is so soft, thinks Ingrid. From the fluffy mattress to the petals of lavender flowers at her table to the saccharine smell of teacakes. It feels like she’s entering a dream, where everything is gentle and sweet and forgiving.

Because Mercedes only waves away her apology for being late and pats the spot on the bed beside her. Ingrid sits, very aware of how their knees brush.

She’ll think about the flutter in her chest later.

The gurgle of tea being poured fills the room, soft wisps of heat dancing over her cup. There are flaky pastries that would crumble against her tongue in a rush of sugar and dough heaped on a plate. Ingrid’s hands shake when she picks up the cup, the relaxing scent of chamomile doing nothing to calm her nerves, and a golden blush of tea spills on soft lace.

But Mercedes only giggles. Watches Ingrid choke down a sip of scalding tea, and hums, “Well, what shall we talk about today?”

“You had mentioned that you wanted to read a knight’s tale,” begins Ingrid. She clears her throat. “I got you a book that you might like, if that’s okay.”

“Oh, of course.”

Reaching into her backpack, Ingrid pulls out _His Lady’s Knight_ , a thin volume that she had borrowed from the library a few days ago. Holding it out, Ingrid says, “It’s about a knight who fights off a corrupt nobleman and his henchmen who were harassing the commoners in the area.”

Mercedes takes the book with a hum. Slender fingers turn the book to read the summary at the back. Ingrid has read the book cover-to-cover on several occasions, hiding it away under pillowcases and beneath bedspreads, and she knows exactly what Mercedes is about to read.

Ingrid blurts, “It’s a romance.”

“Oh?” Mercedes looks up, her eyes twinkling.

“B-But the prose is excellent. The descriptions of the fights are very realistic. A-And there’s nothing inappropriate, I promise. The main focus is the knight, and since you said you wanted to read-”

Mercedes cuts her off with an airy sigh, and says, “Oh, I love a good romance novel. And there’s a dreamy knight, too! Thank you, Ingrid.”

It’s different, being around her. Ingrid can talk about silly things. Things that Felix would scoff at her for, Sylvain would tease her for, and Dimitri would take too seriously. Things that would typically flee in fear at Dorothea’s stubbornness or Annette’s enthusiasm.

“It’s- It’s a good romance,” admits Ingrid. She feels like she’s floating on soft clouds.

Smiling, Mercedes continues to read the snippet, and then says, “Oh! She gives him her favour?”

“Yes,” beams Ingrid, ignoring the swelling in her chest. She doesn’t know where it’s coming from, anyway. “He fought honourably in her name, even letting go of a few henchmen that changed their colours. He fought for his lady and her protection, and saved an entire town through his service. I…”

Mercedes looks at her, all kind eyes and gentle smiles, and Ingrid thinks it’s okay to say it, here.

“I think it’s very romantic.”

“It does sound like it,” says Mercedes, smiling dreamily. “To have a loyal knight who is kind and honest, and to fall in love with someone so honourable.”

“O-Oh,” breathes Ingrid.

That’s not what she meant.

Ingrid takes another sip of boiling-hot tea, to keep the words at bay.

Mercedes asks, “You don’t think so?”

“It is,” she says, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes from the hot tea. Mercedes waits, so Ingrid manages, “I meant it from the perspective of being the knight, and serving their master.”

A beat, where Ingrid’s heart flutters against the burnt skin of her throat uncomfortably.

Mercedes just giggles and says, “Oh, I never thought of it that way.”

Ingrid nods stiffly. Reaching for a pastry, she pushes it into her mouth and chews against the granules of sugar and flakes of dough. Mercedes made this, and it tastes out-of-this-world.

“Do you look up to him?” asks Mercedes, peering at her over the edge of her cup. Her hands hold it with such gentle grace and easy form, something Ingrid’s bumbling fingers still haven’t gotten used to.

“Yes,” says Ingrid. “Um. I…I think he’s what every knight should be. Kind, honourable, and selfless towards his duty. He’s hardworking and honest, too. His fighting is unparalleled, and he does not hesitate to fight for what is right.”

Ingrid looks down at her lap, where her fingers hold the pastry. It’s falling apart and making a mess.

“I want to be like him,” she whispers.

It’s foolish, and she knows it. There’s a different world in her head, where she’s a chivalrous knight fighting for justice and in the name of duty. But the reality is something completely different, and she knows this. She knows that she only has until the rest of this academic year to wield a lance.

But in the dream-like world of Mercedes’ room, her fantasies pay no heed to the harsh reality. And the older woman does little to stifle them, when she smiles at her so sweetly and so fondly. Ingrid drifts through soft lace and golden sunsets and saccharine snacks and warm tea, all weaved together by Mercedes’ kindness.

Ingrid shakes her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

Mercedes places a warm hand on her shoulder, and says, “I think you’re a lot like him already.”

“You think so?” It’s just a whisper.

“You don’t believe me?” giggles Mercedes.

“Ah, I don’t-”

“Here, then,” huffs Mercedes, placing the book over the crumbs on her lap. “Read me one of his passages in your best knightly voice.”

The cover is the colour of the Faerghus flag, deep navy blue. Mercedes’ eyes twinkle like the shorelines of Fraldarius during the summer, bright cyan and silver.

The passage where the knight spares those henchmen who promise to do better is a fine piece of literature – his words rhyme and ring and dance to a meter. It can rouse even the most lethargic of hearts and ignite even the darkest of souls.

But the passage that Ingrid has read a million times, huddled beneath her sheets and stifling giggles into her pillowcase, is the passage where he accepts the lady’s favour.

“Go on,” breathes Mercedes, smiling. “I’m sure you’ll read beautifully.”

Trembling fingers turn parchment, and Ingrid begins to read.

“Fair maiden, I am but a humble knight, with no gold or garb to my name. My steadfast lance stays by my side, and I am the enactor of its judgement. I can offer you, an esteemed noblewoman, nothing for all your kindness.”

Ingrid pauses, because there’s a bit that the lady says that she needs to skip—

“Whoever told you, ser knight, that your lance was not enough?” reads Mercedes. Ingrid whips her head around, and Mercedes is pressed against her side, pale hair tumbling over their touching shoulders. “I need not your gold nor your garb, but your knightly devotion. Can you give me that?”

Ingrid blinks, and Mercedes looks up. She smiles, gently and encouragingly.

Looking back down, Ingrid reads, “Th-There would be no greater honour, my lady. I can assure you that my lance is sure, and my resolve is strong. My devotion to your needs shall be as unshakable as the sun that rises in the east, and the moonlight that sparkles from the west. No harm shall befall your gentle heart, not while my shield still lifts.”

The passage is over, and they don’t need to continue.

“Your words ring fond,” says Mercedes. “But I wonder, should you hear the nature of my request, if they will stay in this sweet air, a fading promise for a fleeting emotion. Can you prove to me,” breathes the lady, “that your devotion is as remarkable as you speak of?”

“For every request you make, ten-fold shall I return, and for every wish you speak, thousand-fold shall I return. Consider me your servant, reward but your kindly smile,” says the knight.

“Then for speculation’s sake, let us say that I ask you to defeat my father.”

The knight stills. 

“What would you do, ser knight?”

A pause, where her breath tickles the knight’s own.

“The lady’s ambitions stand stony-faced and steely, and if that is your wish, it shall be done.”

Blue eyes regard the knight appraisingly, and the lady waits.

“Yet your heart is as soft as the spring bloom. I will adorn my lance with the petals, the only red that of the roses I gift you. I know that you desire no more pain, and your will is mine to carry out.”

The lady holds the knight’s cheek with fingers that ache softness. “And what of your heart, then?”

The knight swallows, senses consumed by lavender.

“It is no longer mine to dictate. Do with it as you deem fit.”

A trembling moment of silence.

Mercedes drags her thumb along Ingrid’s jaw and breathes, “What a charming knight indeed.”

She doesn’t look away.

Their tea is getting cold, but the romance novel still lies on her lap.

Sitting on Mercedes’ soft bed, Ingrid isn’t sure what is real and what is a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> they both love to read coME ON WAKE UP WORLD
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sadsambharsobs)


End file.
